Verloren
by hyndara71
Summary: EpisodenTAG zu 2.22 Goodnight, Sweet Grimm. Versuch die Zeit zu füllen zwischen Baron Samedis Angriff und Erics schließen des Sarges. Warning! Ich verwende die original Wesen-Namen! Spoilerwarnung bis 2.22 Goodnight, Sweet Grimm, Übersetzung


**Disclaimer:** Grimm gehört NBC, Universal, GK Productions, Hazy Mills Productions und Open 4 Business Productions. Mir nix, nur Idee.

**A/N:** Übersetzung meiner Fic „Lost". Da ich mehrfach gefragt wurde, ob ich nicht auch die Übersetzung andernorts online stellen könnte, hier ist sie.

**Spoilerwarnung:** Bis 2.22 Goodnight, Sweet Grimm

* * *

Schmerzen! Solche Schmerzen, er hätte nie geglaubt, sie überhaupt empfinden zu können. Seine Augen schienen explodieren zu wollen, seine Haut brannte, die Muskeln seines Körpers verwandelten sich mehr und mehr in flüssiges Metall.

Seine Welt versank in Schmerz, er konnte nicht sagen, für wie lange. Da war nichts als Schmerz, überall, in und um ihn. Schmerz blendete ihn, sein Herzschlag trommelte in seinen Ohre. Und irgendwo, weit, weit entfernt von seiner eigenen nun winzigen Welt, meinte seine eigene Stimme in Argonie brüllen zu hören für einen Moment.

Das hatte er nicht erwartet! Das hatte er sich auch nie im geringsten vorstellen können. Er war in der Hölle, und falls es noch eine Steigerung gab, er durchlitt sie gerade.

Er fühlte, wie der Schmerz sich änderte, sich verstreute ohne wirklich nachzulassen. Er legte sich um jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers und zog sich zusammen wie ein Netz.

Jetzt verstand er, was Al ihm gegenüber gemeint hatte. Und wie gut er verstand. Allerdings war es jetzt auch ein wenig zu spät.

Nick versuchte zu kämpfen, er versuchte die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurückzugewinnen, er versuchte zu schreien.

Er brauchte Hilfe. Jemand mußte ihm helfen, ehe es zu spät war. Er selbst … er konnte nur gegen die Schmerzen ankämpfen, aber hier heraus? Nein!

Wie dumm er doch gewesen war! Er hattte gewußte, es war eine Falle und trotzdem war er auf den Baron losgegangen und in diesen verdammten Container gesprungen! Warum? Weil er sich für unbesiegbar hielt? Für klüger? Dumm! Dumm! Dumm! Und jetzt zahlte er den Preis für seinen eigenen Leichtsinn.

„Monroe! Rosalee!"

Er glaubte laut zu schreien, einen Weg gefunden zu haben, seine Stimme zurückzugewinnen.

Die Schmerzen frassen sich tiefer und tiefer in seinen Körper. Nick konnte fühlen, wie er die Kontrolle über seine Arme und Beine, dann über Hände und Füße verlor, schließlich auch seine Finger und Zehen nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Nein! Er durfte das nicht zulassen! Er war ein Grimm! Nicht jedes Gift wirkte bei ihm wie es bei normalen Personen oder Wesen tat. Er mußte dagegen ankämpfen!

Doch je härter er gegen die sich immer schneller ausbreitende Lähmung ankämpfte, desto schmerzhafter wurde es. Dieses Netz aus Argonie zog sich immer weiter zusammen, ließ seine Welt schrumpfen bis sie nur noch aus Schmerz bestand.

Was zum Kuckuck wollte Baron Samedi von ihm? Warum das alles?

Die gefälschten Papiere! Der Ausweis mit seinem Foto … Wozu?

Nick versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, sich auf den Grund zu fokussieren und auf diese Weise die Kontrolle zurückzugewinnen. Das half etwas.

Er brauchte Hilfe, sofort! Er mußte hier heraus, ehe der Baron weiß-der-Himmel-was mit ihm anstellen konnte! Vielleicht waren Monroe und Rosalee draußen, nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt. Vielleicht würden sie ihn hören.

Er hatte die Orientierung verloren, als er die anderen Opfer Samedis ablenkte von seiner Gruppe. Er hatte gehofft, zu Monroe, Rosalee und Juliette aufschließen zu können, sobald er die Umzäunung gefunden hatte. Monroe würde auf ihn warten.

Dieser Container war nicht verschlossen, das hatte er bemerkt, ehe er den Sarg geöffnet hatte. Er hatte ja hier heraus gewollt, verdammt!

Waren die anderen aber draußen …

„Hilfe! Monroe!"

Er dachte, er würde schreien, froh, zumindest etwas Kontrolle zurückgewonnen zu haben. Schreien würde ihm auch helfen, die Schmerzen loszuwerden – hoffte er!

„Hilfe!"

Die Argonie hobte immer noch in ihm, brannte ihn leer.

„... helft mir ..."

Nick begriff, er hatte nie geschrien. Er war gefangen in seinem eigenen Gehirn, konnte sich nicht mehr rühren, war gelähmt. Nur seine Lungen arbeiteten immer noch auf Hochtouren, pumpen Luft. Sein Herz raste … doch er hörte in seinen Ohren, wie der Takt sich immer mehr verlangsamte.

Nein!

Seine Lungen stoppten, sein Herzschlag setzte aus für eine lange, eine sehr lange Zeit.

Nein!

Der Baron lachte, Nick hörte es jetzt.

„Oh, Mon Ami, es ist in Ordnung, glaube mir", sagte Samedi schließlich zu ihm, „ja, es schmerzt, und das soll es auch. Aber bald wird der Schlaf kommen."

Wollte der Cracher-Mortel ihn töten? Aber wozu dann die falschen Papiere im Sarg?

Es war aus, Nick fühlte es. Er konnte sich nicht mehr rühren, war gefangen in seinem Körper. Die Schmerzen waren noch immer fürchterlich, doch er konnte wieder klar denken.

Der Baron packte ihn und richtete ihn langsam auf in eine sitzende Position, lehnte seinen Rücken gegen die Kisten auf denen der Sarg stand.

„Na bitte, siehst du?" sagte er zufrieden. „Noch ein paar letzte Vorbereitungen und du bist bereit, deine Reise anzutreten."

Nick konnte seine Augen nicht schließen oder bewegen, so starrte er nach vorn, immer noch gefangen in seinem Körper. Er fühlte die kühle Luft auf seiner jetzt nutzlosen Zunge, als seine Lungen einen schwachen Atemzug nahmen.

Warum er? Was wollte der Baron von ihm? Wozu die falschen Papiere?

Ging es um den Schlüssel?

Nick erinnerte sich an den Namen in dem gefälschten Ausweis mit seinem Foto: Thomas Bailey Schirach. Schirach …

Er kannte diesen Namen! Er hatte ihn heute schon einmal gehört, gelesen …

Samedi durchsuchte ihn, nahm ihm sein Handy, die Marke und seinen Ausweis ab. Schließlich griff er sich auch noch seine Taschenlampe, die noch immer neben Nick auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, wohin sie gefallen war ehe er sich aufrichtete und aus dem Gesichtsfeld seines Opfers verschwand in Richtung auf diesen gruseligen Altar.

Er mußte hier heraus, das wußte Nick. Er mußte fliehen! Irgendwie mußte er genug Kraft aufbringen, um die Schmerzen und die Lähmung niederzukämpfen.

Die Schmerzen waren kaum zu ertragen, die Lähmung vollkommen. Es gelang ihm einfach nicht, so sehr er auch dagegen ankämpfte.

Seine anderen Sinne arbeiteten perfekt, ging Nick auf. Er konnte riechen, schmeckte den Staub in der Luft, er fühlte, sah. Er konnte die Kerzen auf dem Altar flackern hören. Und irgendwo, weit, weit entfernt hörte er die Schreie und Ächzer von Samedis anderen Opfern. Kurz glaubte er, den Motor eines Autos wahrzunehmen. Sein Truck?

Irgendiwe hoffte er das, würde es doch zeigen, daß Monroe und die anderen hatten fliehen können. Andererseits war er damit allein und dem Cracher-Mortel ausgeliefert. Rosalee würde ihm vielleicht helfen können, wäre sie hier. Monroe könnte ihn hier heraustragen, und Juliette … Juliette! Er wollte zu ihr zurück! Gerade jetzt, gerade da ihre Beziehung wieder neu begann. Nein! Er mußte etwas tun! Er mußte hier heraus!

'Monroe, laß mich nicht zurück!' flehte Nick in Gedanken. 'Laßt mich nicht hier! Ich brauche Hilfe! Hilfe!'

In dieser verrückten Welt war so viel echt, von dem er geglaubt hatte, es sei nur Phantasie. Zaubertränke, Menschen, die sich in Kreaturen verwandelten, Hexen … warum konnte nicht auch das jetzt wahr werden? Warum konnten seine Freunde nicht seine Gedanken irgendwie auffangen und herkommen, um ihm zu helfen?

'Juliette!'

Er fühlte, wie seine Kraft nachließ. Er kämpfte so hart und verbissen wie nie zuvor. Aber … er konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Er kam aus der Lähmung nicht heraus.

Das Summen des Barons wurde lauter, dann fühlte Nick, wie er gepackt und hochgezogen wurde auf seine Beine.

„Könnte jetzt ein bißchen unbequem werden", erklärte Samedi ihm, hob ihn ganz auf seine Arme.

Nick kämpfte einmal mehr. Das Gesicht an der Schulter des Wesens nahm er zum ersten Mal dessen Geruch wahr … irgendwie stank er nach Fisch …

„Du bist aber ein leichter Grimm", staunte der Cracher-Mortel und lachte, während er Nick in den Sarg verfrachtete.

Nein! Nein! NEIN!

Das hier war sein schlimmster Alptraum, der gerade wahr wurde.

Seit er damals vom Tod seiner Eltern erfahren hatte, fürchtete Nick sich davor, lebendig begraben zu werden. Irgendwie war er damals zunächst dem irrigen Glauben verfallen, sein Vater sei noch am Leben. Tante Marie hatte es wirklich schwerr mit ihm gehabt, bis er denn endlich einsah, daß seine Eltern tot waren. Daraus allerdings war seine eigene Angst vorm Lebendig-Begraben werden erwacht.

Und jetzt … jetzt wurde er in seinen Sarg gelegt und konnte sich nicht rühren!

Nick wollte schreien, wollte aus diesem Ding heraus. Er fühlte die Kälte des Metalls in seinem Rücken, seinen Armen. Der Sarg roch noch nach heißem Metall und irgendwie glaubte er plötzlich, er sei tatsächlich auf seine Maße zugeschnitten, paßte er doch perfekt hinein.

„Schlaf tief, Mon Ami", sagte Samedi, begann dann wieder sein fürchterliches, gruseliges Wiegenlied zu summen, während er nun die falschen Papiere auf Nicks Brust plazierte, die echten ebenfalls in den Sarg legte.

Nein!

Nick fühlte Panik. Er mußte hier heraus! Er mußte!

Aber es ging nicht. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, starrte hoch zur Decke des Containers, sah den flackernden Widerschein der Kerzen dort oben. Der Deckel des Sarges war zu seiner Rechten.

Der Cracher-Mortel ging, ließ ihn allein, schien aber im Container zu bleiben. Vielleicht um über sein Opfer zu wachen?

Nick kämpfte gegen die Panik wie er vorher gegen die Schmerzen gekämpft hatte.

Er mußte einen klaren Kopf behalten. Irgendwann würde die Wirkung des Giftes nachlassen. Dann mußte er bereit sein zu fliehen.

Bis dahin aber … ? Was wollte der Baron von ihm?

Nein, korrigierte Nick sich. Die Papiere, die falschen Papiere mit seinem Foto in dem Ausweis. Der Name Schirach. Er hatte ihn heute schon einmal gelesen.

Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein: Renard hatte ihm die Fotos gezeigt in seinem Büro, die leere Akte hatte den Namen Schirach getragen.

Und die Akte war gefunden worden bei …

Die Tür zum Container öffnete sich mit einem leisen Quietschen.

„Es ist Zeit, Mister Schirach abzuholen", sagte eine vage bekannte Stimme, „er muß doch seinen Flug erwischen."

Eric!

Renards Bruder Eric! Er war der Drahtzieher für das hier!

Aber … warum? Wieder wegen des Schlüssels?

Ein Gesicht kam in Nicks Blickfeld, blaß, schwarzes, krauses Haar, überheblicher Blick, soweit sichtbar maßgeschneiderter Mantel.

Eines war klar, wenn das hier Eric Renard war, hatte er bei weitem nicht die Klasse seines Bruders, sagte Nick sich.

Der Fremde sah interessiert zu ihm hinunter, griff dann … nach seinem Eigentum, die Samedi ihm abgenommen hatte.

Der Baron selbst trat hinter den Neuankömmling, betrachtete sein Werk ebenfalls mit gewisser Zufriedenheit.

„Gute Nacht, süßer Grimm", sagte Eric. Seine leere Hank griff zum Sargdeckel.

NEIN! Schrie Nick stumm. Nein! Nicht das! Nein!

Doch der Deckel senkte sich langsam über ihn.

„Mögen die Engel über dir wachen."

Damit schloß sich der Sarg und ließ Nick in absoluter Dunkelheit zurück …


End file.
